1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a unitary self formed photographic print display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Easel type of display devices as for photographic prints are common in the art and in general require the assembly of two or more parts as in the case of U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,097,009; 2,746,191 and 4,242,817.